The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of bermudagrass, tested as FHB-135, which was discovered by the Inventor in the State of Hawaii. It is one of 225 clonal selections of off-type bermuda grasses collected throughout the state of Hawaii in 1988. The golf course putting green on which it was found was originally planted in Tifgreen bermudagrass in 1977. Bermudagrass FHB-135 is a dwarf, rapid spreading, stoloniferous turfgrass for use on golf course putting greens, lawn bowls, grass tennis courts, and other turf areas where an extremely fine textured, low growing turf is desired.